Worlds Collide
by Kaiya Mouri
Summary: Okay, I know this is gonna be really weird but Trowa from Gundam Wing, Leonardo from TMNT, and Legolas From Lord of the Rings are on a mission and they don't even know what it is! Will they find out? Times, why were they all brought together? Please R
1. Default Chapter

Author's note: Hey all! This is just something I came up with because I got really bored in my Music Theory class. I know this will not be that good but please, tell me if you people think I should continue it.  
  
Disclaimer: Just so you all know, I do not own Leonardo or anyone who is part of the TMNT series, Legolas or any other character from Lord of the Rings, or Trowa Barton and any other related character from Gundam Wing. This is just for the fun of it.  
  
Chapter 1 "Getting to know you"  
  
Leonardo looked up at the stars. He was now a world away from his brothers. He wondered if his brothers even missed him. Besides, Raph probably was glad he was gone. Master Splinter was angry at him because of the fact that he had managed to let Raph get the best of him. Slowly, he let a sigh escape his lips.  
  
"You miss your brothers, don't you?" asked a voice.  
  
Leonardo turned his head. Trowa Barton, a brown haired young man who was on his right, laid on his back and looked up at the stars. On his left, Legolas, the elf, also stared up at the stars laying on his back. Trowa looked at Leonardo.  
  
"Yea. I doubt they even miss me though," said Leonardo.  
  
"Why do you doubt such a thing? How did you get here?" asked Legolas.  
  
"I got in a fight with my younger brother, Raphael. It got pretty heated. Master Splinter, my father, slapped me for the first time in ten years when he saw how much damage my brother and I had caused in our home. I ran out of the layer and I didn't come back. I ended up here after being attacked by something that looked like it came out of the 'Wizard of Oz,'" explained Leonardo  
  
"Forgive me but who is the 'Wizard of Oz'?" asked Legolas.  
  
"It's not who, it's what. It's a very old movie," said Trowa.  
  
"What is this movie thing?" asked Legolas.  
  
"Don't worry about it, Legolas. You'll more than likely never see one," said Leonardo.  
  
Legolas sighed. He hated being in the dark about things, especially when Leonardo and Trowa spoke about things in their world. Although he hated it, a part of him didn't care. He knew Leonardo was right. He would more than likely never see any of these things that Leonardo and Trowa spoke of.  
  
"What was happening in your world before you came here?" asked Leonardo, picking up on Legolas' frustration.  
  
"Well, I was going to visit my friend, Aragorn, with my friend dwarf, Gimli. Orks, evil creatures of the Dark Lord, attacked us. I turned and went into the near by forest where I thought that I would have an advantage. When I killed all the orks, I ended up coming out of this forest," said Legolas, pointing to the near by forest.  
  
Legolas let out a sigh right after telling his story. He hated to know what the possible fate of his dear friend could have been. He also wondered if Gimli was looking for him as he spoke or if he had given up and thought that Legolas was dead.  
  
"What happened to you, Trowa?" asked Legolas to the quiet young man.  
  
"I was in a battle, helping the colonies. I had managed to destroy a mobile suit. Just when it exploded, I went unconscious and you two found me," said Trowa.  
  
"Mobile suit? Colonies? What on Middle Earth are all these things?" asked an extremely frustrated Legolas.  
  
"You wouldn't believe me if I told you," said Trowa.  
  
Legolas sighed. With that, they all continued to look up at the stars in silence. Each one thought about what their friends and family could have possibly been doing at that time. Soon, they all let out a sigh together. Why were we brought here, they all though simultaneously.  
  
Trowa sat up and noticed that they fire was dying. He got up and put some more wood into the fire from the little sack of firewood. He made sure that they blazing fire stayed lit to keep that wild animals away, not knowing what kind of animals were living in this strange new world.  
  
Legolas closed his eyes and listened to the surroundings around him, growing accustom to the new world. He had also grown accustom to his new found friends although they annoyed him with their speech of items that he knew would never exist in his world. This land didn't seem any different than his home, Middle Earth. There were only slight differences in the land's landscape but other than that, it was the same. The similarities didn't make it anymore homely.  
  
Suddenly, Legolas heard something. He jumped to his feet and took an arrow out of his quiver and strung it carefully.  
  
Leonardo and Trowa noticed Legolas' sudden movements. They jumped to their feet and looked at Legolas.  
  
"What's up, Legolas," asked Leonardo.  
  
"The stars. What a silly question to ask at a time like this," said Legolas.  
  
"No, I was asking what was wrong," explained Leonardo.  
  
"Oh, I heard something," said Legolas.  
  
Leonardo drew a katana. Trowa grew his gun. Legolas would have questioned the gun if he hadn't seemed threatened.  
  
Leonardo looked at Trowa's gun with hatred. He knew that once Trowa used up his bullets, he would he left with weaponless. It wasn't because of the fact that his new friend and companion would be weaponless. It was just a hatred that he seemed to have developed about them. He unsheathed the other katana. Taking the blade gently, he pointed the hilt in Trowa's direction.  
  
Trowa looked at the hilt of the katana and then at Leonardo.  
  
"Save your bullets. You know how to use a katana right?" asked Leonardo.  
  
Trowa nodded and took the katana and got into a defensive stance. The three of them got back to back to back. Each one looked over the land looking for any sign of an attack.  
  
"Do you see anything?" asked Leonardo.  
  
"No, there's nothing that I can see in the forest," answered Legolas quietly.  
  
"Nothing over here," answered Trowa, just as quietly.  
  
The trio stayed in defense positions for a while. Slowly, they started to relax. Eventually, the trio faced each other.  
  
"I thought you said you heard something," said Leonardo to Legolas.  
  
"I don't know what I heard but I know I heard something," said Legolas.  
  
"I didn't hear anything," said Trowa.  
  
"Neither did I," said Leonardo.  
  
"Elves have very sensitive hearing. Our hearing is about twice that of a human's," said Legolas.  
  
"That explains a lot," said Trowa.  
  
"Maybe you heard a wild animal," suggested Leonardo.  
  
"Maybe," said Legolas.  
  
Legolas turned towards the forest. His eyes widened. A red glow was coming from the forest. He turned and tapped Leonardo and Trowa on their shoulders. They both turned to face Legolas.  
  
"I don't believe that that's normal for this forest," said Legolas.  
  
"I don't believe so either," said Trowa.  
  
"Let's check it out. Keep your eyes peeled and stay alert," said Leonardo.  
  
Together, the trio went into forest, not knowing what to expect. Leonardo watched the back of them as they went forward into the forest, never getting any closer to the mysterious red glow. Suddenly, as mysteriously as it appeared, it disappeared.  
  
The three pressed on, never being mentally ready for what might spring out on them. It wasn't long before they arrived at a waterfall, attached to a river. The trio hid behind a bush, amazed at what they were seeing. 


	2. The Girls

A/N: I'm sorry that it took so long to get the next few chapters up but it hasn't helped that my college's server has been messed up. Thanks for the reviews everyone!  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"The Girls"  
  
"Hey Hopakimia, are you finished? We need to find those guys before they do," said a young woman.  
  
"I'm waiting for Destinwen," said a voice coming from the waterfall.  
  
Trowa, Legolas, and Leonardo looked at each other. They then returned their attention to the woman. Then a female turtle came into their view. Leonardo's jaw dropped.  
  
"I'm over here, Faith. I've got what supplies I need," said a young woman with light blonde hair.  
  
The woman with blonde hair moved her hair behind her ears revealing her pointy ears. She was definitely an elf. She wore a green tunic with silver trim. She was tall and slim. Her bright eyes were green. A quiver and bow was slung on her back. Legolas was sure that she had a pair of daggers in the quiver also.  
  
The human girl wore black with a sliver trim. Her sword hung from her belt for easy access. Her light brown hair was tied back into a pony tail. A utility belt was around her slim waist. It was hard to believe that a girl her size could actually carry the heavy sword on her belt.  
  
The turtle wore a black mask. She was well built for a female turtle, then again, Leonardo hand never seen a female turtle so he couldn't compare her to any one. The tails of her eyes mask hung loose and floated in the wind. A sword was also on her belt.  
  
"I hate being in this forest. I cannot wait to get out," said the human woman.  
  
"Why do you hate the forest so much?" asked the elf girl.  
  
"We can be easily separated. Times, I do not like the idea of being surrounded by so many trees," said the human girl.  
  
"It gives me an advantage," said the elf girl.  
  
"It would Destiny. You are a wood elf," said the human girl.  
  
Just then the elf girl froze. She could hear the breathing of more than one being. She shushed her friends and drew an arrow and strung it. The then turned towards the bush and shot the arrow. Leonardo jumped back and it landed right where he was originally crouched down. The elf girl drew another arrow. The other girls drew their swords.  
  
Legolas also restrung his arrow and jumped up. Trowa and Leonardo also jumped up. They both had the katana drawn and were ready to fight.  
  
"Relax your bow. We do not mean any of you any harm," yelled Legolas.  
  
"You relax your bow first," yelled the elf girl.  
  
"Leonardo, Trowa, relax your weapons," commanded Legolas as he relaxed his bow.  
  
Trowa and Leonardo relaxed their swords. The girls did also. The elf girl also relaxed her bow. She placed her arrow in her quiver and looked at Legolas in shock.  
  
"We are strangers here. We were brought here for some reason and we're just looking for someone who can tell us where we are and how to get back," said Legolas calmly.  
  
"Strangers?" exclaimed the girl Turtle.  
  
"These must be the ones we ware looking for," said the human girl.  
  
The guys looked at each other. They had no idea what was happening but it did make them feel good that they were needed but for what was their next question.  
  
"Could you ladies tell us where we are?" asked Leonardo.  
  
"In Mirkwood Forest," said the elf girl.  
  
"Near the human city of New York," said the girl turtle.  
  
"What? There's no Mirkwood Forest near New York," said Leonardo.  
  
The girls looked at each other. These strangers were indeed strange to them. These guys didn't know anything about this land.  
  
"Well, maybe where you are from but that is not the case here," said the human girl.  
  
"Faith, we have been very rude to these strangers. We have not even introduced ourselves. I am Destinwen but our Lord calls me Destiny," said the elf girl.  
  
"I am Faith," said the human girl.  
  
"I am Hopakimia but our lord calls me Hope," said the turtle girl.  
  
"My name is Legolas," said Legolas as be bowed to the girls.  
  
"I am Leonardo but my brothers call me Leo," said Leonardo.  
  
"Trowa," said Trowa.  
  
"A man of few words," said Faith simply.  
  
"Now that we are a head of schedule, we should rest," said Destiny.  
  
Everyone but Leonardo agreed. He was still concerned about the red glow that was coming from the forest.  
  
"What about that weird glow?" asked Leonardo.  
  
"Glow?" questioned Hope.  
  
"Yes, it was very eerie," said Legolas.  
  
"What color was it?" asked Faith.  
  
"Red," answered Trowa simply.  
  
"Shit! We have to get out of the forest now," said Faith.  
  
Everyone agreed. The girls led the way. The guys stayed together. They were no closer to finding out the reason why they were there. All they knew was that they were expected. The guys sighed and continued to follow them out of the forest. Finally, they were out of the forest. They set up camp under a lone tree.  
  
"Okay, you guys get some rest. We'll keep watch," said Destiny.  
  
"That will not be necessary, Destiny," said Legolas.  
  
"Yea, we can keep watch with you," Leonardo.  
  
"But you three don't know what to look for," argued Hope.  
  
"We'll stay up with you girls and keep watch with you," said Trowa.  
  
The girls sighed. This was one stubborn group of guys that they were dealing with but they knew, they would have to show the guys what they were keeping watch over anyway. Leonardo and Hope took the first watch, not knowing what could jump out and attack them. 


	3. Getting to know Hope

Chapter 3  
  
"Getting to know Hope"  
  
~*Leonardo's POV*~  
  
Hope leaned against the tree looking out into the forest. She had her sword out and was sharpening it. The sword looked heavy. I was amazed at how tiny she was but was still able to hold it with such ease.  
  
Her shell was very slender, not like mine which was very bulky. She was well built. She looked really great for a turtle. I couldn't help but wonder how she had gotten here or even if she was born here. I then thought that if she was here that there may be more here.  
  
"How long before we reach our destination?" I asked Hope.  
  
"We should before nightfall tomorrow," answered Hope.  
  
"I see. Can you tell me why we are here?" I asked, hoping to get some more out of her.  
  
"I'm sorry but that is not something that I have any knowledge, my lord only told me to come to find you and your companions. Now that our job is done, we will be bringing you to see him," said Hope.  
  
"What do you know about this?" I asked her.  
  
"Actually, all I can tell you is that this world is in danger. It's been prophesized that three companions will come from different worlds and save this world. We've been having problems and we believe that you could be those companions and strangers," explained Hope.  
  
I nodded. Trying to get that information was like pulling teeth. I felt bad for prying her like that but I wanted answers.  
  
"What is your world like?" asked Hope.  
  
I looked up not really hearing her.  
  
"What was that, Hope?"  
  
"What is your world like?" she asked again.  
  
"Well, it's mainly a world of humans. The humans there are afraid of what they do not understand. They treat me, my brothers, and my father as outcasts. We can never join their world. We have few friends because of this. We are afraid of being killed because the humans wish to study us and kill us. It's a dangerous world but it has its beauties. The sunsets are beautiful; the forests are as peaceful as here. Like any world, it's got its ups and downs," I said.  
  
"Are there oceans?" asked Hope.  
  
"Quite a few of them," I answered.  
  
"I haven't seen one since my people were murdered," said Hope.  
  
I looked at her. Her people were murdered? I felt really bad. She looked as if she was about to cry but I was able to see that she was trying to keep it in. I walked over to her and pulled her into a hug. With that, she started to cry. I did my best to comfort her.  
  
"Everyone. I'm the last of my kind. My home was destroyed," she cried.  
  
"I'm sorry. Things will be okay. Before I leave, I'll help you avenge your people's deaths," I said not really sure why I was willing to do this.  
  
She looked up at me. I finally got to look into her eyes. Her eyes were very dark blue. She stared up at me. I also got to notice just how much smaller she was. I was about a head taller.  
  
"You don't have to. That is not your fight. You are a stranger here. I cannot ask you to help me. I am in this on my own. Just like Destiny. Her people were also brutally murdered by the same group who killed my people," said Hope sadly.  
  
I was up set by this. I wanted to help her and then offer to bring her back to my world when I went back but I had no idea if that was even possible. Who knew? She may have not even wanted to come back with me. I sighed.  
  
She was beautiful. I wanted to kiss her but I barely knew her. I restrained myself.  
  
We continued to look for anything that was unusual. We continued to get to know each other. We did our best to keep an eye out for anything. As we talked, I suddenly felt a hand rest on my shoulder. I jumped up to find Legolas and Destiny behind me.  
  
"It is our watch," said Legolas.  
  
I smiled. Hope and I went to where Legolas and Destiny were laying. It wasn't long before I fell asleep, thinking about my brothers and mentor. 


	4. Legolas gets to know Destiny

Chapter 4  
  
"Legolas gets to know Destiny"  
  
~*Destiny's POV*~ Legolas got into the tree to get a higher looking point. I couldn't blame him. These companions whom he had only known for maybe a day was all he had. He wanted desperately to protect them, it was completely obvious.  
  
"See anything, Legolas?" I asked.  
  
"Nothing. Only the leaves on the trees and the stillness of the forest," he said as he climbed down.  
  
I sighed in relief. I had seen Hope getting to know Leonardo. They were talented warriors. They were able to talk and still keep a good eye open for jorakons. I prayed that nothing would attack us but knowing my luck, it would happen.  
  
Legolas got out of the tree and noticed me deep in though.  
  
"Are you alright?" asked Legolas.  
  
I nodded. He didn't need to know that I was lying to him just to keep him from worrying about me but unfortunately, that didn't work. He bowed.  
  
"I can see you keep a secret bottled up. You know that it's dangerous for elves to keep hardships to themselves, don't you?" asked Legolas.  
  
I nodded. I had merely forgotten that since I had been living with humans for the last hundred years.  
  
"What is it that is bothering you?" asked Legolas.  
  
"I don't know how I feel right now. I want the jorakons to attack but at the same time, I do not," I said, being honest, something that I hadn't been completely in a long time.  
  
"Jorakons?" questioned Legolas.  
  
"They are what we are on the look out for. You see, they are the dead, decayed corps of the dead brought back to destroy everything here. They killed my people. I am now the only wood elf in this world," I said sadly.  
  
"No, you are not," said Legolas.  
  
"Alright, then tell me where there is one," I said almost angrily.  
  
"I am also a wood elf," Legolas said.  
  
I smiled. He was right, with him here, I was no longer alone. It comforted me a little. I couldn't help but feel a closeness to him. I looked up into his beautiful blue eyes. I knew that when the time came, I wouldn't want him to leave but I knew that he had to.  
  
"Please, tell me about yourself, Legolas," I said, interested in hearing what he had to say about his home and family.  
  
"Well, I live on Middle Earth in Mirkwood Forest. I am the only child of King Thranduil," said Legolas.  
  
"King? Then that makes you a prince," I said as my eyes grew wide.  
  
"Please, keep this between the two of us. Not even my companions know this. Here, I am only Legolas Greenleaf, at home, I'm a Prince Legolas. I cannot act on my own. Everything is planned for me. I beg you to keep this to yourself," begged Legolas.  
  
"You have my word," I said.  
  
"Thank you. I also have also become friends with a dwarf, Gimli. He is my traveling companion. We have created a friendship that was never thought possible," Legolas said, thinking about what else to tell me.  
  
"Dwarves! I have always wanted to see them. They have not been seen for so long that we believe that they have died out. You seem to be one who is willing to change the world just for the better of the people in it," I said, in disbelief.  
  
It was true, I had always wanted to see dwarves. I knew that it was probably going to be impossible to go with him but how I wanted to leave with him when the time came.  
  
"That's basically my life," said Legolas.  
  
Silence passed between us for a while. He was comforting to have around. The two of us started to hum the same song after a while. We looked at each other after we were done and started to laugh. It was funny how we both knew this song but were from two completely different worlds.  
  
It wasn't long before we started to talk about weapons, bows, and elven songs that we both knew. This continued through our watch. Until Faith and Trowa got up and relieved us from our watch.  
  
I looked back at Faith and Trowa when we went to lay down. I knew Faith was one who didn't speak often and from what I saw, or heard, from Trowa, he was also a quiet young man. I thought that if those two talked, like Hope and I did with our watch partners, it would be a very interesting conversation. 


	5. Trowa Gets to Know Faith Kinda

A/N: Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up. Blame it on Writer's block and other stupid things due to the fact that my mind runs a mile a minute so I can't always keep up with it. *groans* Due to this fact, I've lost track of what fics I've started and ended. Thank you to Danceingfae and Showndra Ridge for reminding me that this fic was still unfinished.  
  
Chapter 5  
"Trowa gets to know Faith.Kinda"  
  
Trowa leaned against the tree and put his foot on it. Faith walked around. Her light brown hair fell into her face. She took her hair out of the pony-tail and let it hang loose. Trowa watched her hair hang loose.  
  
This is going to be hell for the next two hours, thought Faith. She placed her hair back in a pony tail.  
  
Trowa watched as Faith shook her hair. He loved the color of it. It had one of those cinnamon brown colors to it. It reminded him of the lion's mane back at the circus he normally worked at with his sister.  
  
He noticed just how thin and well shaped she was. Her black suit covered her body but was fitted. Her stomach and arms were well toned. She looked so fragile though. Trowa thought that it added to her possible deadliness.  
  
"Jeez, you're too quiet," said Faith.  
  
"What's there to talk about?" asked Trowa.  
  
"A lot. Well, you can start with where you're from," said Faith.  
  
"I'm from Colony L-3," said Trowa.  
  
"And that means what?" asked Faith.  
  
"It's a colony in outer space," said Trowa.  
  
"You are a man of some mysterious world! I mean, outer space, colonies, I don't know what any of these things are," said Faith, frustrated.  
  
"You don't know what outer space is?" asked Trowa in shock thinking that it was common knowledge.  
  
"Well, no," said Faith sounding embarrassed.  
  
"Well, when you go into the sky and go outside the planet's atmosphere, you hit outer space," stated Trowa.  
  
"You mean the blanket Macaonia, goddess of night, puts over the earth to make it dark outside? That blanket's called outer space?" asked Faith in confusion.  
  
"No. Not quite. There is no blanket. As you get away from the blue sky, which is only the light's reflection of the water into the sky, it becomes darker and blacker. You then see the stars which are nothing but big balls of gasses," explained Trowa.  
  
"The stars are the gwannos' holes in the blanket. They were sent up to the sky by an ancient king who felt the world was too dark. These birds created holes in the blanket after eating away at them," argued Faith.  
  
"That's not how it really is," argued back Trowa.  
  
"Your world is quite odd," sighed Faith.  
  
Faith sat on the ground and looked around. She sharpened her katana. She looked up at the moon and sighed. She wanted to be home. Not on this wild goose chase for three guys, one of which was from a world she REALLY had no understanding of.  
  
She looked at the young man, who was petting a set of rabbits that came close to him. Slowly, she shook her head and looked back into the woods. What an odd young man he is, thought Faith as she looked back at her katana.  
  
Suddenly, the rabbits ran away, as if frightened by something. Trowa and Faith picked up on it and got to their feet. Slowly, they let their eyes wander towards the forest. Their thoughts were obviously the same.  
  
"We're not alone," said Trowa and Faith simultaneously.  
  
Trowa and Faith walked over to their other companions. Trowa went to Leonardo and Hope. Faith went to Legolas and Destiny. Gently they roused their companions from their slumber.  
  
"What's wrong, Trowa?" asked Leo, groggily.  
  
"I think we've got company," said Trowa.  
  
"Yes, we do. I can hear them in the forest," said Legolas as he got to his feet and slung his quiver on his back.  
  
"As can I. We should have weapons at ready and prepare to fight," said Destiny.  
  
Leonardo unsheathed both his katana and handed one to Trowa who took it gratefully. Legolas and Destiny strung their bows. Hope and Faith drew their swords. They all watched for any signs of an attack. They knew it would only be moments that they would be attacked.  
  
A/N: This was a hard chapter to write since for those of you who know Trowa Barton, you know that the guy says like nothing! So that didn't help me in my writer's block much. Please review so I know what you all think! Thank you! 


End file.
